Talk:Charr
Oh Doodoos!! They just added like a dozen new Charr types!! Level 24 Lords!! :( --Karlos 22:22, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) :Heh, well, we hadn't even really started to catalogue the Charr yet, so what? :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 23:42, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) Does anyone know if Charr are weak to fire damage or other ele damage? :It isn't a coincidence that they worship fiery gods (titans), their eles only use fire, they rely on fires for strength, and rain chops 100hp off of their maximum health. They're weak to cold damage; not fire. Scytale 18:07, 8 December 2005 (UTC) Humanoid Effigies Does anyone know where the winged humanoid effigies are? -- Gordon Ecker 01:26, 22 July 2006 (CDT) :64px :Found one. It's just inside the southern entrance of The Breach. -- Gordon Ecker 18:46, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::Mursaat? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.141.233.219 ( ) }. :::Or a Spark of the Titans, or the Lich. -- Gordon Ecker 22:22, 7 July 2007 (CDT) what are they? I think they've got some aspects of goats (the four horns) and hyenas (the spots, the 'catlike' paws). -- Gordon Ecker 18:46, 7 August 2006 (CDT) It are fantasy Lions why can walk straight up and can talk and can fight and can cast spells. A bit sword and scorcery. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 11:13, 21 January 2007 (CST) Balthazar I'm surprised the idea that they might worship Balthazar, the God of War and Fire, is not mentioned. Until I read about them here I always assumed they worshipped him. Maybe the Titans are his minions or something? :(SPOILER) :That would be impossible, since Titans are actually FORGED in the Foundry Of Failed Creations by using the following ingredients: Souls, a temperature of 3000 degrees Celcius, Energy and some water. And if I recall correctly the Foundry is located in the Domain of Anguish, which isn't Balthazar's area. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yikey ( ) }. ::Yeah, I assumed the Charr worshipped Balthazar until I noticed the similarity between Titans and Charr effigies. Since the Titans are basically super-Shiro'ken created by Abaddon (and possibly Dhuum), the Balthazar connection can be ruled out. On the other hand, I wouldn't be surprised if the Charr worshipped Balthazar before the Titans conned them, and Balthazar seems like the most likely patron god for the modern Charr rebels, and the future Charr of Guild Wars 2. -- Gordon Ecker 18:27, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Charr's worship of Titans Their gods are the titans - it is confirmed in a minor sidequest in Nightfall called "A Flickering Flame", given by a Charr. Planeforger 00:34, 8 November 2006 (CST) I can confirm Planeforger's statement. I have edited the main Charr article to reflect that they worship Titans. If anyone wants proof, a screenshot of the quest text can be found at http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/Lancelot1/gw046.jpg. And Titans are not Balthazar's minions. They only listen to he who wields the Scepter of Orr. Finrod 19:40, 8 November 2006 (CST) :Titans are Abadon's minions, so the Charr are minions of minions that have been abandoned by the minions... stinks for them. Charr are still awesome :D <>Spark 10:28, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Charr civil war in GW:EN? Sounds like the Halo plot... Yep, I love the Charr, almost as much as I love the Tengu. :D Different Languages Is it only me who finds their name translated into Polish (and, probably, any other language) funny? Of course, the meaning is undeniably the same. Still, the idea of calling them this way seems ridiculous to me - Lavvaran 07:19, 10 December 2006 (CST) Updated image Can we get an updated image of the charr after the 05 April update--Elbereth 19:09, 5 April 2007 (CDT) <3 Charr http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1jJEKieaww&mode=related&search= lol Rumoured elemental vulnerabilities I did some quick testing outside of Piken Square. This rules out any universal Charr vulnerabilities or resistance to a specific element, however it is possible that specific Charr types may have resistances or vulnerabilities. -- Gordon Ecker 22:45, 30 June 2007 (CDT) The Charr farm Sskai wants his sword back yeah i noticed that too. --S474N1C 20:38, 7 July 2007 (CDT)